forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer
.jpg |Age = Industrial Age |Class = Fast Unit |Attack = 40 |Defense = 40 |Range = 1 |Movement = 24 |Attack Bonuses = vs. Ranged 15 |Defense Bonuses = vs. Ranged 15 |Special Skills = none |Requirements = Flanking Tactics Lancer Stable |Training Cost = 220 860 |Training Time = 4:00:00 |Healing Time = 0:24:00}} Information The''' ''' is the fast unit of Industrial Age. It is recruited in the Lancer Stables. The Lancer was originally the fastest unit in the game. Continuing the trend of previous fast units, It does not receive any terrain bonuses. Compared to the Dragoon of the previous age, the Lancer has the same defense and a good boost in damage. At this point, the Lancer is the only melee unit in Industrial Age, but it does have the highest base defense, even more than the heavy unit of the age. It is effective against ranged units but vulnerable to light units. This is the last fast unit with the "classic" weaknesses and strengths, as the Progressive Era revamps combat entirely. On the Progressive Era battlefield, the Lancer cannot travel through barbed wire or over trenches, greatly limiting its movement. Usage The Lancer is very effective against the ranged unit of the age, the Rifleman, being able to kill it in two hits. It also works adequately well against the heavy unit of the age, the Howitzer. It takes minimal damage from artillery units. It is best used to rush enemy ranged units and take them out. However, the fact that it is the only melee unit of the age gives it a slight disadvantage in range. Against Same Age Units Jaeger Infantry The Lancer is very weak against the Jaeger Infantry. Jaeger Infantry also have the "Stealth" ability, which allows it to hide in forests. However, this does not affect the Lancer because it is a melee unit. Lancers are at a big disadvantage due to Jaeger Infantry having a long range. Also, since the Lancer has the exact same defense as the fast unit of the previous age, it will take more damage even with the decreased damage of the Jaeger Infantry compared to the Ranger of the Colonial Age. Rifleman The Lancer is strong against the Rifleman. The added defense bonus against the Rifleman means it would take three or more shots for a Rifleman to kill a Lancer. However, it should be noted that the Rifleman has a very long range, and so it can hit the Lancer from a long distance away. Since the Lancer does have a high movement speed however, it can easily reach the Rifleman and kill it in two hits. Howitzer The Lancer works well against the Howitzer. The Howitzer has only moderate defense compared to heavy units of previous ages, so the increased attack of the Lancer allows it to do good damage against the Howitzer. However, the Howitzer does have the "Blast" ability, which means it does full damage when the Lancer attacks it, resulting in potentially high damage. Breech Loader Breech Loaders do very little damage to Lancers. Lancers are the best choice if attacking an army with many Breech Loaders. Due to the somewhat high defense of the Lancer and the low attack values of the Breech Loader, the Lancer can easily reach the Breech Loader without taking significant damage. Image de:Ulan Category:Industrial Age Category:Military Units Category:Fast Unit